


The Angel and the Comedian

by LeAngel



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ...., Adding extra characters, Angels, F/F, F/M, Fallen Angels, Genderless Frisk, I Don't Even Know, I'm so done, M/M, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader has magical abilities, Reader is Angel, Reader is adorable, Shy Sans???, angst???, fluff??, lol, reader is a female, uh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8458981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeAngel/pseuds/LeAngel
Summary: An Angel always comes back down to earth. They only stay for a year and soon they leave. It was near that time of year again. That very same year, monsters came out of the underground. They never knew that this angel is YOU! You end up housing monsters for a while and soon you realize that a certain skele has been hanging around with you a lot. Like A LOT.  Of course, when monsters come, problems come.  (Used to be call The Angel has Came)I might work on this when I feel like it so don't expect it to update a lot (⌒_⌒;)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This couldn't get out of my mind after I was drawing an angel. Oh well ┐(￣ヮ￣)┌

_Sans POV_

I was finally getting to see the sun fall. The sun! After so many timelines I finally get to see the sun. Frisk better promise me this is the last time they **reset**. I never thought it would be so pretty to see it fall into the darkness as the stars come out.  ****

_Stars_. 

I always imagined them like a shining circle. I thought they would come in different shapes and sizes. Huh, I guess I'm wrong. Welp, I guess my theory was wrong. I was standing next to Papy. 

"WOWIE! BROTHER WHAT IS THAT BIG CIRCLE THATS SLOWLY FALLING?!" Papy asked. Heh, I always liked how he's innocent. He's even more innocent than Frisk. 

"That's call the sun", I replied back. 

"I'M GOING TO ATTACK IT! NYEHEHEHEHEH!", Papy triumphed and soon ran down the hill. 

"Alright bro, careful", I replied lazily. He better not get into trouble. Who knows what he might create. 

_"WOWIE! LOOK BROTHER! LOOK WHAT I MADE!", Papy yelled outside. I went outside to look._

_"That's so cool bro-OH MY ASGORE!", I yelled at what he made._

_He had the toaster! I wondered where it was! Dad wanted to figure out where it went. Papy had somehow created some weird life form with the toaster! How's that even possible?!_

_"Uh! DAAAAAAAAAAAD!", I yelled._

Welp, I guess that was hilarious. I guess that plan was _toast_. Now that I think of it, how would the humans react to Papyrus?

.

.

.

.

.

.

OH DEAR STARS! I NEED TO GO AFTER HIM! 

 

I ran, well more like teleported after him. As I was going down the hill, my teleportation was getting a bit unstable. I soon decided to stop teleporting and decided to run instead. Man, this is so hard! How does Papyrus do it?! Man he's so cool to run even faster than me! 

I guess my plan was going........ ** _downhill_**. 

 I stopped because I soon found Papyrus hiding behind a tree. I approached carefully and see what what he was doing.

"Hey Paps what are-"

"Shhhh! Humans near a building, must be quiet"

_What?!_

I took a peak behind the tree and saw humans. Three of them in fact, but they look.....suspicious.

"I told you this was bad!! Why did we even do this!?-"

"Relax, she doesn't come this year-"

"Actually she does-"

"Shit we're-"

"Run, come on!!! Let's go!"

I saw all three of them running and they soon left. She? What do they mean by that? This year? What do those humans mean?! I looked back at Papyrus and he's confused.

"Brother?"

"Y-yeah?"

"WHAT DOES SHIT-"

"Papyrus that word means nothing and you shouldn't say that!!!", I said an octave higher. I thought he was going to question that humans but he's Papyrus so I do expect him to ask stuff like that. 

"Hey, you can attack the sun tomorrow, see? Its hiding now", I said while pointing to the sky. It was completely night now and the stars came out. 

"DRATS! THAT SUN MUST BE SCARED OF ME, WELL I CAN ALWAYS ATTACK IT LATER!", Papyrus said with triumph. I sighed in relief and we both headed back with the gang. As we headed back, the humans still linger in my minds. 

"Hey Frisk, where are we going to stay?", Undyne asked Frisk. They put their thinking face on and they soon had an idea. 

"Let's go to my Aunt's house! I'm sure she'll say yes, but just in case for our backup plan, we stay in the underground and then we come out tomorrow", Frisk replied. Everybody soon agreed and Frisk led the way. 

"Hey uh Frisk, promise you won't reset?", I asked with a strain smiled. Without a second thought they said they promised. I sighed in relief. Maybe I can finally relax. Its not like Chara is actually going to come and attack us. We were hiding among the forest and I saw humans with wings? I also saw them wearing masks and they're singing and dancing. Why?

"My child, what's happening?", Toriel asked Frisk. Honestly when I first met Toriel, I was quite surprised. Then again, I have met her countless times through countless resets. It doesn't natter anymore since they're not resetting. 

"Oh! They're celebrating The Bird's visiting", Frisk replied. The Bird? Isn't that some sort of animal? Humans are stranger than I thought. 

"WHO IS THE BIRD HUMAN FRISK?", Paps asked. 

"You'll see!", they giggled. With that, we all kept walking.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .......I have no idea

You were making preparations for the visits. You were always assigned to do it. Nobody else wanted to have sins crawling on their back. The job was only for the fools and the brave. 

You weren't any of those. 

You were timid and bright(lies haha...). You barely make any contact and just quickly finish your job. People already have tried capturing you and tried toturing you. It wasn't no use, it was pathetic. You quickly ended them. You always questioned yourself,  _why is it me? Why can't other people do it? Has fate really chosen me?_

The government gave you a mansion for you and your friends. It was up on a hill. You couldn't wait to meet them. Everybody thinks your mute, but your not in fact. You actually did train to not tell anything about your life. The only people that knows you talk are your friends because you can trust them and they won't stab you  **right in the back**. 

You packed your bags and went outside of your original home in Maywell View. It was a little town dedicated for angels, demons, fallen angels, satyrs, nymphs, basically any mythical/magical creatures. The founder made sure the town was protected by a magical barrier. It made sure any creature that contains magic can pass through and live in the town. It had homes for anybody and it was a nice peaceful place. 

One day though, a witch accidentally cursed you to kill.....humans. Now, you don't kill any human you see. You kill them if they're "evil". Fallen angels had that job, but since you got cursed, you were now assigned to do it. Which is bull. 

 You left the town and headed towards the mansion. It wasn't too far from Maywell but it took a couple of hours to get there. You manage to get a taxi and got there within an hour. While you were in the taxi you heard the radio. 

 _"Yes mosters have exited the underground. Scientists want to study them and I am pretty sure us humans are shocked right Susan?"_ said the guy on the radio. 

 _"Yes we are shocked, but I'm pretty sure they're nice! Well now that's over with let's here some more Christmas classics!"_ said the Susan person. 

Monsters exited the underground? Now you are pretty sure you are losing your head. The driver must have seen your confused expression because they started explaining. 

"Wow, can't ya believe it? Monsters. First we all thought aliens would come, but it seems that monsters came first haha. I heard a little kid name Frisk broke something called The Barrier and that's how the monsters escaped underground", the driver said while parking in front of the mansion. 

You payed the driver and headed up to the front door. You knocked and you heard seom screaming inside. 

"CYNTHIA GET THE DAMN DOOR!"

"You know I can't James!"

"I CHIME IN HAVEN'T YOU PEOPLE EVER HEARD OF CLOSING-"

"SYLVIA! STOP SINGING!"

"FINE I'LL GO GET IT!"

You chuckled at your friend's ruckus. The door finally opened and it was Cynthia. Poor little thing  has to wear the bandana over her mouth for life. 

"(Y/n)?! Oh my god, I nearly forgot! Come in! Come in!", Cynthia squealed. You laughed at her excitement and entered. 

"(Y/n)!", James exclaimed. His eyes never get old. His right eye looks normal and his left eye is pitch black except for a little white dot. His left eye reminds you of a starry night sky. 

"Hey guys!", you said brightly. Sylvia ran into you and hugged you. She's normal except she can speak to the undead. You have to keep reminding yourself that especially since she's 13. You saw a wolf running up to you.

"Hello Shimshei!", you cooed. Shimshei wagged her tail and then replied back.  _Man is it good to be back in this place!_ , you thought. 

 You felt a tug on your sleeve. You looked down and it was favorite demonic child, Chara.

"Hey Chara, have you been good? I heard you went underground where the monster lives-"

"Huh?! How did you know?!-"

"If Frisk help monsters get free, of course you would follow. I know you and them never separate", you said. Chara's jaw dropped and you heard Sylvia snort in the background. 

All of your friends helped put your stuff away in your room. You consider them friends, but they're more like family than friends. You heard a knock on the door and you looked back at your friends and all your friends gave each other a smug look. Time for your daily routine. 

"CYNTHIA!!! GO GET THE DOOR!"

"DON'T STOP! BELIEVIN' HOLD ONTO TE FEEELIN-"

"SYLVIA STOP SINGING-"

"JAMES WHY CAN'T YOU DO IT?!"

"ARF! ARF! ARF!"

 _'I'll go get it'_ you signed language. You headed to the door and then your friends kept screaming.

"THANKS (Y/N)! SEE JAMES WHY CAN'T YOU BE LIKE (Y/N)?!-"

"(Y/N) IS A GIRL CYNTHIA!!"

You chuckled at them and opened the door. You saw a familiar stripe shirt. It was Frisk. You would talk with your voice but you don't want to let your guard down. 

_'Hey Frisk, what's up?'_

_'I brought friends! Like a lot of friends! Can they stay? They have nowhere to sleep'_

_'Ok! Sure'_

Frisk smiled and ran back onto the street. You then saw them doing a gesture and then they started walking back. You left the door open and headed to talk with Cynthia.

"Cynthia, I'm pretty sure Frisk might be bringing in monsters, I have a hunch, I might need to hide you, they might freak out", you whispered quickly. Cynthia nodded and she ran upstairs to her room. Poor little thing got payback from Karma.

You turned around and met faces of monsters.

Your hunch was right. To be honest, you were surprised by how the monsters vary into different species. You also noticed James, Sylvia, Shimshei, and Chara all left you!!!! You were so going to pay them back. 

Frisk then started introducing them to you.

_'(y/n), these here are my friends-'_

"Hey Frisk, why aren't ya talking?", said a monster. You looked back up to lock eyes with a monster that looks a whole lot like a human skeleton.

"Sans! I'm doing sign language because (y/n)'s mute! Stars....", Frisk groaned. This Sans person soon muttered an apology.

 _If he keeps that manner up, he's going to be food for Shimshei,_ you thought,  _then again, he seems like a nice guy._

 

 

_What am I even saying?! I sound like when I first met my first and last Soulmate._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment. ...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (҂⌣̀_⌣́) I shouldn't be working on this but I just had to

Your mansion had plenty of rooms for the monsters and they all got comfortable. You didn't want to get attached to them, because you know what happens if people know when you get attached to others. You went back to your room and made sure to at least know every monster's name. Hey, just because you didn't want to get attached to them, doesn't mean you can't know their name. 

Frisk was relieved when (y/n) decided to let them stay. They know she doesn't like guests, but they might've caught her in a good mood. Frisk slept with Toriel and Asgore and Flowey. Sans and Papyrus shared a room and Alphys and Undyne shared a room too. Frisk was going to sleep in their room with Chara but they wanted to sleep with goat mom and goat dad. 

Cynthia was getting hungry. She hoped everybody fell asleep except maybe (y/n). If Cynthia gets caught, (y/n) can help her escape and head back to her room. She crept down the stairs and was about to sigh until she saw a skeletal monster. 

Cynthia squeaked and the monster turned around. This monster had a blue hoodie and slippers? The monster got closer and took their hand out.  _Gotta make sure he ain't like James, a prankster_ , Cynthia thought. She examined the hand and saw a whoopie cushion.

"Come on buddy, shake my hand", the monster said. 

"You seriously gotta step up your game man-"

"What's with the bandana?", the monster asked.  _He seems trustworthy, I guess it won't do any harm_ , Cynthia thought.

"Uh well, so when I was little I used to be a maid or something, and ya know, cleaning. Oh also where i used to live, we had these events where everyone in the community had to sign their child up for some assassin traing", Cynthia said.

"ASSASSIN?!" Sans hissed.

"Yeah, now shut up and let me continue", Cynthia said," like I was saying, I was trained and they let me keep the bandana. You have no idea how many benefits comes with the bandana! This one time in training though, someone socked me really hard and now some of my teeth fell out, but ya know, bandana hid the teeth when I speak"

Cynthia looked at the skeleton. She noticed he didn't have little white dots in his eyes anymore. She was going to ask the skeleton's name until he spoke.

"Uh, sorry that I hadn't said my name yet, names Sans. Also, how are you speaking?", Sans asked Cynthia.

 _Oh god, not this question again!!!_ , Cynthia thought. 

Both of them heard a cough and they turned around. It was (y/n). Cynthia sighed in relief and rushed upstairs. She wasn't so hungry anymore. You watched Cynthia leave and then you glared at Sans. 

"Never. Ever. Ask how Cynthia talks got it bone man? Keep it up and you will be food for Shimshei", you said coldly at him. Sans just stared at you with utter shock and he muttered an apology again. You were about to head back to your room until Sans spoke.

"Uh, if y-you wouldn't mind, c-can you tell m-me why you weren't t-talking earlier?", Sans asked nervously. You sighed.  _Might as well talk with the rest of the monsters instead of sign language, well  they're monsters not humans_ , you thought. 

"I do it, so humans leave me alone. Any other questions?", you asked Sans. Sans had some weird face, it was funny you had to admit. Sans was about to speak until you heard a voice behind you. It was James. 

"(Y/n)! There you are! Uh you know, the list hasn't been taken care of for a while, you have  to get started like right now", James whispered harshly. 

"Drats, so soon? Well okay, hey make sure no one picks on Cynthia or Chara", as you kept talking to James, you didn't notice how Sans turned tense. He froze in his place and then you turned to face him.

"You, I need at least one witness and I know everybody is sleeping. James can't do it so I decided to bring you. Come on", you said while grabbing his arm. Sans blushed at the sudden contact. He wasn't used to strangers being close to him especially someone like you. You got outside and summoned the list. The first person wasn't too far, you just had to teleport. 

"Hold on", you said to Sans. Sans didn't know what was happening. You then teleported to the destination. 

_Sans(POV)_

"You can teleport?!", I whispered loudly. How can she teleport? Now that I think of it, my hand is still holding hers. Yikes! Is this what I get to talking to the girl with the bandana?! She looked back at me and she sighed. She turned around and got really close to me.

Is she going to kiss me?! I know I'm handsome but, isn't this too soon?! I closed my sockets and waited. I heard a chuckled and opened my sockets. 

"Did you really think I would kiss you?", she asked me. I felt embarrassed and felt my face heat up.

"N-no! Of course n-not!", I stammered. She chuckled again and then headed into the house. 

Isn't that trespassing?! I teleported inside and saw her going into a room. What in the world is she doing?! I entered the same room she was in and I saw a bed with a man sleeping inside. I looked back at (y/n) and I see....she has a knife?! What the hell?! I summoned bones and before I can throw them, I woke up the man!

"FUCK", yelled the man and then he ran. (Y/n) tackled the man. The man didn't really have a chance. I was caught by surprised though, the man had a knife, and well bad news; (Y/n) was caught by surprise too.

"FUCK YOU", hissed (Y/n) as the man stabbed her side. I knocked the knife out of the man's hand and he glared at me....before his eyes went wide in terror.

The man went limp and his wide eyes were still open. They were now emotionless and dead. Dead, wide eyes staring at me. A chill went down my spine and I looked away. Those eyes aren't going to be forgotten soon. (Y/n) walked out the door and went to the bathroom.

.

.

.

SHE JUST KILLED A MAN AND DOES SHE NOT FEEL REGRET?!

I slammed her into the bathtub. I started yelling, "(Y/N) WHAT THE HECK? YOU JUST KILLED A MAN!"

"Sans! I'm trying to do my job-"

"You're killing people without a reason!", I hissed at her. She sighed again and she headed towards me. 

"I do this beacsue the Fallens didn't want to do it, I have to do it to keep humanity in peace. Look, see this list?", she said while showing a list to me she started pointing out the names on the list.

"These people are bad. They have sins. You see the person I killed right now has done worse, they do drugs, rape, and is a pedophile, thats bad, so I killed him so he doesn't do it anymore", she continued," when I kill them, the bracelet on my wrist doesn't hurt me, because it tightens around me when I hadn't done my job"

"O-oh", was all I can say. She did had a reason....and I thought she would be like Chara. Little bastard ruining timelines. 

"Come on we have to finish at least half or a third of the list", she said while pulling my arm. I do want to continue but....what about Papyrus and everybody else?!

"Can I-I at least tell-"

"Sure, just hurry up", she replied to me. I sighed in relief and texted Papyrus. 

**PunKing:**

**Paps, I went to look for ketchup, I relish that fact we got a place to stay for a while ;p**

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**

**Little Bro:**

**ARG! SANS NO PUNS! FINE JUST HURRY BACK! “ψ(｀∆´)ψ**

**  
**

**  
**

**PunKing:**

**Got it ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast!!!! Time.

You and Sans were walking over to the next destination in the list. You and him haven't talked much and you didn't want to. When you first saw Sans, he, well he was a person you didn't like. You just had this gut feeling. Well in Cynthia's case, your Soul didn't trust Sans. Now, you thought Cynthia was crazy, but she had proven it to you before, and now your world has expanded. Sometimes when you killed someone, the Fallen Angels come and take the corpse and leave something called a Soul and that's where Cynthia enters. She judges the Soul and if not worthy, she says she eats them??? You weren't quite sure, but it seems that it makes Cynthia healthy.

"(Y/n)?", Sans whispered. You wanted to groan. You didn't want to take him, but he was already awake and James had to tend the guests and Sylvia is more of a sparing person. Chara would blow your cover by laughing and squealing. Shimshei, she doesn't like blood and gore. Frisk? You weren't sure but you assume they don't like killing.

"What?", you whispered back. 

"Won't someone notice they're dead?", Sans asks with curiosity. You facepalmed yourself. He is too new for humanity. You stopped and faced him.

"Look, how about I take you back? Does that sound better? That way, you can sleep and get used to human life-" 

"Why are you saying it like that? Human life? Shouldn't you say like 'get used to the modern world' or something like that", Sans asks again. You can't tell him. You are technically hybrid. You just grabbed him and teleported back to home. You saw James making preparations for the new guests. It was the middle of the night, but James always prepares for anything.

"(Y/n)? Why are you here? Did Sans embarrassed you?", James asked with amusement. You threw a knife at him. He blocked it with a leaf barrier. James, out of everybody, doesn't deal with nothing about death or darkness. He is more about life and light. The opposite, but then they say opposites collide.

"Shut up. He keeps asking me questions! I don't like it so I'm a just do it the hard way-"

"No!" 

"Yeah...", you groaned. You headed over to the couch. You thought Sans left, but he stood in the exact place. You didn't mind. You summoned the list and summoned a fountain pen. You started crossing off names off the list and they started disappearing. It wasn't easier because, you aren't there to see if they're asleep so it would hurt less. The person dies instantly when you cross their name out. 

You felt intense staring behind you. You turned around and locked eyes with Sans. He noticed you and he blushed in embarrassment. You didn't have time for him and continued with the list. It was nearly six in the morning when you finished a third of the list. You heard a knock on the door and opened it. 

It was a Fallen Angel. You saw it handed you a bag and you felt a lot of pulses. The bag had souls. 

Live Souls. 

"Here ya go.....thanks for helping us with our jobs-"

"You know your just lazy bags of sins and decided that I should do it", you replied. 

"Okay, so maybe we are lazy-"

You closed the door right in their face. You dragged the bag to Cynthia's room. As you headed upstairs, you just realized where did Sans go? You decided to investigate that later. You knocked on Cynthia's door and waited.

It was about five minutes until you heard 'come in' and you entered. Cynthia's room is basically a baby blue color. She had her twin size bed in the right corner of her room where she has her nightstand and a little nightlight. Supposedly she said it was very interesting and she wasn't scared of the dark. You "believed" her. 

"Hey Cynth, I got some food-"

"Souls?!", Cynthia said excitedly. She perked up and jumped out of her bed to rush over to you. You would never understand why she eats souls. You assumed it was a "thing" or she craves it. She got the bag out of your grasp and she let them spill the contents. The souls started floating and her room now looked like a rainbow. The soul were glowing causing the effects. 

"Come on, let's sort them out together (y/n)! I'll gather the foul Souls and you get the good ones!", she said. You shrugged and helped. Since your an angel.......

You were floating with the souls and you were chasing them. Stubborn little things feeling like butter. You can't believe its not butter.  Your wings sometimes bumped into other souls and you tumbled in the air. Your wings kept you afloat and you manage to get a yellow soul. This one didn't look like the other nasty mustard like yellow. This one is like the sun. Bright and looks happy. Cynthia saw the soul.

"Oh! We can use that to revive someone if they die, keep that one in James's room. He'll know what to do with that one", Cynthia informed you. You nodded and kept looking for more. You and Cynthia finished quickly and they were all sorted. You held the good souls and they're tickling you. You were laughing and you couldn't stop. They felt very ticklish especially when they touched your wings. 

"Okay, I'm going to give these to James and you could eat the rest", you chuckled and headed to James's room. 

You bumped into a rather tall lanky figure when you heading to James's room. You looked up and saw a skeleton. He had a red scarf with some type of armor. He reminded you of Sans, but he's like a whole taller then him. 

"WHY HELLO THERE HUMAN!", you flinched at the sudden loud voice," I DID NOT SEE YOU THERE!"

"Oh! Don't worry about me, I'm short its alright if you didn't see me", you smiled at him," anyways what made you wake up so early?"

"I ALWAYS WAKE UP EARLY! THEN I HAVE A HEALTHY SPAGHETTI BREAKFAST AND THEN I TRAINED!", the skeleton boomed. You started getting used to the loud voice. You then realized something. 

"Oh! I never got your name", you replied to the skeleton. 

"MY NAME IS.....THE GREAT PAPYRUS", the skeleton said while doing a pose. You chuckled at the pose and his behavior.  _The Great Papyrus....that's an amazing nthe_  you thought. 

"Well it was nice to meet you The Great Papyrus. Oh if you go downstairs, my friend James is making breakfast so you don't have to worry about making some", you informed Papyrus happily. 

"THANK YOU UH....what's your name?",Papyrus asked. 

"Its (y/n)", you grinned. 

"THANK YOU (Y/N)! NYEHEHEH!", Papyrus happily nyehed and went downstairs. 

"Oh my god....he's adorable! I'm going to cherish these moments with him", you whispered to yourself. You felt very happy and content you forgot all about the souls in your arms. You realized and quickly dropped them off in James's room and left. You then bumped into another person. You look up and saw some goat like creature. This creature had red eyes and their fur looks like snow. They had a purple dress with some weird emblem on it. 

"Oh sorry! I was wondering if you know where the kitchen is? Oh dear me! I'm sorry for intruding into your home, my child Frisk-"

"Oh don't be sorry! I'm the owner here and it is a pleasure to meet Frisk's new mom!", you said happily. The goat lady sighed in relief. She then realized what you said and blushed. 

"Oh and the kitchen is downstairs, my friend James will help you around the house and you can stay here until you find a new house", you informed the lady. 

"Why thank you my dear! Oh I wanted to tell you that Asgore and Frisk went out of the house to a meeting", the lady informs you. 

"Well okay, oh what's your name?", you asked her.

"My name is Toriel", she replied. 

"Well that's a lovely name! I'll see you downstairs in a bit", you replied back to Toriel. She nodded and headed downstairs. You have to wake up The Little Ones. 

The Little Ones are just Sylvia, Chara, and Frisk. They're the youngest so they're called The Little Ones. You headed towards their room and saw Sylvia and Chara having a pillow fight. They have literally couches everywhere in their room and they're throwing pillows everywhere. 

"Alright! Alright! Break it up you two", you yelled. They didn't listen. You huffed and grabbed Chara's hand and you picked up Sylvia. 

"HEY!", they both yelled. You chuckled and got them outside the bedroom. Chara's trying to get their hand out of your grip, but you grip is strong like iron. Sylvia on the other hand surrendered and was humming quietly. You manage to get them downstairs and you let them go. They started running towards Shimshei and started messing with her ears. Shimshei huffed and fell asleep again. You notices the monsters all came downstairs. You saw a magikarp, a dinosaur, two skeletons, and a goat. The only ones that are missing is this Asgore person and Frisk. 

"Who's ready for breakfast?!", James yelled. You all heard a chorus of 'me'. You smiled at the sight. You let the monsters eat in peace and you headed over to Shimshei. The Little Ones left her alone. 

"Sup Shimshei", you smiled.

"Your in a good mood today, what happened?", Shimshei asked.

"The tall skeleton is such a cinnamon roll! He's so adorable", you whispered giddily. Shimshei tried to smile but, she ended up sneezing. You chuckled and left to eat with the rest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christmas is coming everybody!!!!! Just 21 more days (●´∀｀●) also feel free to comment like always! ヽ(*⌒∇⌒*)ﾉ


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for some Christmas Shopping!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to try to make these chapters longer but I obviously know I'm probably going to fail XD

You learned most of the monster's names. The fish like warrior is Undyne. The dinosaur looking one is Alphys, then there's Frisk, Papyrus, Sans, and there's this little flower called Flowey. Toriel said that Asgore is also the same species as her, so you can imagine him. Shimshei was under the table waiting for some leftovers. 

"Give meeeeee fooodddd", Shimshei groaned. Chara chuckled and gave her a piece of bacon. Shimshei gobbled the piece up and waited for more. Toriel was talking about how James's cooking is amazing. James blushed at her compliment. After everybody finished, you, Toriel, and James were cleaning the dishes. 

"Thanks for helping Toriel!",James said enthusiastically. James washed, Toriel was drying,and you placed the dishes back in the dish rack. 

"Its no problem my dear, its the least I can do for letting us stay", Toriel replied. You looked back at the living room and saw Sans, Papyrus, Chara, and Sylvia all playing wit the pillows. You chuckled at the sight.  Undyne and Alphys were looking at something on the phone you gave them. 

"James, I think we might need more pillows after their fight", you chuckled and both human and monster looked back. James's face went pale and you can tell his mood went sour. Toriel was laughing. The three of you finished and headed towards the living room. You entered first. You were about to announce Christmas Shopping until-

**_poof!!_ **

A pillow hit you in the face. It slowly fell off your face and you looked at the skeletons and the humans. You gave them a 'who threw the pillow' look.

"IT WAS SANS!", Chara yelled out pointing at Sans. Papyrus was covering his mouth and trying to stifle a laugh. Sylvia was trying to do the same thing. 

"Whaaaaaaattttttt?", Sans said. He was turning a light blue. You were trying to be serious, but it soon failed. Undyne and Alphys looked up and saw Sans blushing. They started whispering about something. You ignored them and soon your lips curved upwards. You ended up smiling a bit before you want stone face. 

"Wooooooooooow", you said sarcastically. Toriel sighed in relief you assume. Sans also sighed and he turned back to his normal self. James was also chuckling at the sight. It seemed that he isn't in a sour mood anymore. 

"Okay um, now that's over", you said after your pillow attack," let's do some Christmas shopping!"

Chara and Sylvia whooped and cheered while the monsters were confused. You understand how they must feel. As an angel, you took a long time getting used to humanity. You tried a lot of food and that ended up making James make you exercise. It was a tiring week that time. 

"Christmas is a tradition or holiday us "humans" celebrate", you explained," we give each other gifts and sing songs and do other things that are part of the tradition"

"WOWIE! I LIKE THIS CHRISTMAS TRADITION YOU HUMANS HAVE!", Papyrus said excitedly. You chuckled at his excitement. 

"Hey! Last year you did the Christmas shopping! Now its my turn!", James said. You suddenly realized and you pouted. You liked doing the Christmas shopping! You hate that you have to share when it comes to Christmas shopping. 

"Can I do it just this one time?-"

"I know what would happen! No, let me do it", James argued. You huffed and kept arguing. It was then Undyne who actually spoke. 

"Hey punks! Just do rock paper scissors to see who gets to do it!", Undyne said. You and James agreed to the idea and did it. 

You lost. 

"Fine!", you huffed as James kept laughing his butt off. He stopped and soon pointed at Sans, Papyrus, Chara, and Sylvia. He rested his other arm around your shoulder and tried comforting you. You huffed again and rolled your eyes. He always wins when it comes to rock paper scissors. It wasn't fair. 

"You are coming with me!", James exclaimed. This time, the little gang cheered and James chuckled again. 

"Don't worry (y/n)! Everybody is going to be fine, hey you also get to have a girl's night! No kids no boys!", James said as he hugged you. He gave you a peck on the cheek before he got the Little Ones ready. You rolled your eyes and smiled and headed over the couch. 

They all left and they closed the door. Toriel somehow found Cynthia and they're talking about snails and books. It was nice knowing they're getting along well. You heard giggling between the fish and the lizard. 

"U-Uh exc-cuse me! B-But are you a-and James t-together?", Alphys stuttered. 

"Huh? No!", you said with a 'are you serious' look. Undyne gave you a 'I don't believe you' look. Alphys giggled and you gave her a 'don't try shipping me with anybody' look. 

"Both of us thought you were because he kissed ya", Undyne said. You always get these types of conversations when it comes to you and James. 

"Nah, that's when you know we are really close and we're family", you replied. Shimshei joined the couch and lied on top of your lap. 

"Ya know, Cynthia and I used to ship them two", Shimshei said. She joined on the conversation. Alphys and Undyne snickered and you turned to give Shimshei a 'you better not say anything' look. Shimshei raised an eyebrow and gave you a 'oh you no I'm not doing that' look. You groaned and got the control and turned on the TV. 

"Really? What happened then?", Undyne asked. Alphys was still giggling and you were blushing. You were flicking through the channels and found a cooking channel. You could watch food. 

"(Y/n) was in a very tight dress this one time and James saw her and at the same moment-"

"Shimshei you wouldn't dare-"

"The dress ripped and she ended up naked in front of James", Shimshei finished. She started howling with laughter. Undyne started laughing like crazy and Alphys was blushing and giggling. You turned into a dark shade of red. You didn't want to remember that. 

James and the squad(I'm calling them the squad now XD) were shopping at the mall. He made sure everybody was together in a group. Right now, they're looking in the toy section. 

"WOWIE! LOOK AT THIS SANS!", Papyrus said as he showed Sans a Lego set. James was busy looking for an ugly Christmas sweater for Cynthia. He had to get pay back from last Christmas. 

**_Last Christmas:_ **

_"I dare you to chug all the eggnog!", Cynthia said to James. She had a mischievous look in her eyes as James chugged the eggnog. James finished and he then passed out._

_"Was it you that spiked the eggnog?", (Y/n) asked Cynthia. Cynthia nodded and started laughing. She then ran and got a marker and drew on James's face._

James shuddered from the memory and continued looking for gifts. He was until he heard shouting. He turned around and saw a man pointing at Papyrus and Sans. 

"Demonios!", he yelled,"La descendencia de Satanàs!" 

"Uh, buddy, what is he saying?", Sans asked. James gulped. He didn't think haters will already form. 

"He said 'Demons! Satan's offspring", James replied back to Sans. Sans turned white. James would have laughed, but now is not the time. Chara and Sylvia were hiding behind James. A crowd was starting to form. 

"Habla usted Inglés", James asked the man. Maybe they can talk without scaring the skeleton brothers. 

"Yeah I do! Get them away from this place! They don't belong here", the man yelled. Papyrus flinched and Sans was starting to tense up. James can feel his magic forming-

Magic?

"Sir, if you don't stop I will call-"

"Who? The police? Ha, as if I'm scared of them!", the man scoffed. 

"I'm going to call The Bird", James stated. He heard gasps all around. The Bird was (y/n) and (y/n) is basically the definition of death. Everybody first called her The Angel but soon she once said 'the bird sees all' and now they call her The Bird. 

"You wouldn't dare!", the man hissed. James gave him a 'try me' look. The man soon turned pale and he ran. Soon, everything turned back to normal. He sighed and gave the squad a hug and apologizing for the mess. 

"Can we go back to Christmas shopping?", Chara asked. James nodded and they all went back to Christmas shopping. Sans was strolling through the aisle and he found a strange looking animal. It had a horn and a mane. It also had the body of a horse. 

"Hey you found a unicorn!", Sylvia said. Sans jumped and nearly dropped the unicorn. Sylvia chuckled. Sans felt the blush of embarrassment on his cheeks....bones. 

"Oh,I want to tell you something, (y/n) loves unicorns!", Sylvia informed Sans. 

"She does?", Sans asked back. Sylvia nodded and she went back with Chara to find some chew toys for Shimshei. James headed over to Sans.

"You have magic?", James whispered to Sans. Sans nodded. James hummed in interest. He let the subject dropped and continued shopping. And I'm here typing this!

"Typing what?", Sans asked. James looked at him in confusion. Ha! Look Sans, he thinks you're crazy!

"I'm not crazy!", Sans yelled at the writer. That's my cue to leave! James was looking at Sans strangely, and soon Sans noticed. He coughed and said he will be getting a present for Frisk. He walked away and found another unicorn. This unicorn was blue and had a golden horn. The one he was holding right now was pink with a silver horn. He decided to just take all the unicorns and soon went to get other presents. 

You, Undyne, Alphys, and Shimshei were all sitting and watching Mew Mew Kissy Cutie. You weren't really paying attention because you were playing with a stuff animal. You soon heard the door unlock and you saw James, Papyrus, Sans, Frisk, a giant goat monster, Chara, Sylvia and a flower in a pot. 

That's who Asgore is. A fluffy goat goat monster! You thought he would have scars from battles or look at least a bit scary! He may be large, but he looks harmless! You also couldn't wait to see what the little gang bought! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment like always!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alphys, Frisk, Undyne, and Shimshei all are trying to get you to get under the mistletoe.

You eyed the shopping bags. You had a bad habit of being nosy, but you try ending it. You got off the couch as everyone was distracted and sneaked your way over to the bags. You thought everyone was distracted, but you soon bump into someone. 

"Oof!", you said as you bumped into something.....bony. You looked up and saw Sans. Flipping Sans was in your way. You blushed in embarrassment. You wanted to back away, but your nosy habit tells you to see what's inside no matter what. Even if the items are strange and boring, you wanted to know. 

"What'cha doing?", Sans asked as he eyed you. You walking towards the shopping bags's direction as you were facing him. You cocked your head sideways acting as if you don't understand what he said. 

"What do you mean? I'm trying to head over the kitchen", you said innocently. You had your hands behind you back so you can feel the bags. You eventually felt one and grabbed it as you still made eye contact with Sans. 

"If you're trying to head over the kitchen, I think you're going the wrong way buddy", Sans replied. You then realized your mistake and all your blood drained from your face. Sans noticed and he gave you an odd look. You quickly grabbed the bag and walked quickly over to the stairs that lead to your room. 

"Oh really? Wow I must have really been dumb huh? Hahaha, yeah okay thanks-"

"DON'T LET HER GET AWAY WITH THE BAGS!!!", Chara yelled. Soon everyone looked in your directions and you dashed upstairs. You crashed into the wall but that didn't stop you from running to your room. You heard footsteps coming after you and you ran even faster.  _Why do these halls have to be sooooo long_ , you thought as you neared your destination. You then saw a blue sweater.

Pink slippers.

And a skeleton. 

You bumped into him again and nearly let the bag go. You hugged it closely to your chest. You were trapped. You could try smacking him with your wings, but that would make you a bad host. You were too busy lost in thought you didn't realize Sans was reaching out for the bag. You soon felt the tug and you were pulling the bag back. 

 "Come on, give it back please", Sans said sternly. Stars you acted like a child. You puffed your cheeks out and blew him a raspberry. He frowned and tried pulling it even more. 

"Noooooo", you wailed. Sans looked up to see that Chara is running over to them. The hallways were very long and the staircase was too. Sans wondered how in the world did you get up here so quickly. 

 _Holy cow! I forgot that I can teleport **,**_ you thought. You quickly looked back at Sans and flashed him a grin before teleporting into your room. You landed in your bed and started giggling. You did it, you got the goods. You then started imagining Sans's face. That made you laughed and you smiled in victory. As you think about it, he was holding the bag, meaning.....

"This is your room?", a voice oh so familiar said. You felt cold all of a sudden. You were too busy laughing in victory you didn't notice Sans in the same room with you. You turned around slowly and saw Sans sitting on his tail bone in the pile of teddy bears. He crashed in Stuff Island!

"Yeah?", you replied back. You usually feel offended when someone talks about your room. The walls was painted like the galaxy and the floor was just brown. You had a balcony and it had some very fancy curtains. Usually, that seems cool. It seems cool, until it comes to the stuffed animals. Your room is full of the stuff. You especially love unicorns so you made a specific area with them. You had General Gerald in your bed. He was your second in command in your army of stuffed animals. You also had Officer Justice, Queen Polar, and Sir Charles. 

"Its full of stuffed animals I see", Sans said awkwardly as you were pulled away from your thoughts. You raised an eyebrow. 

"Do...you have a problem with that?", you asked Sans. 

"Huh? Oh no! You should've seen Papyrus's room. It was full of these 'action figures' and his bed was a race car too back in the underground", Sans said quickly. You cocked your head sideways. Underground? You wanted to ask more but you felt as if you do know. A nagging feeling was growing inside of you. What was it? Snow? In? Snowed? Din? Snowdin? 

"Did ya say Snowdin?", Sans asked you. You broke away from your thoughts and you can instantly tell your in big trouble if you don't do anything right now. 

"Huh? Oh yeah! I remembered this one time we were snowed in and it was really cold that when I try opening my door, it wouldn't budge so I was stuck in here until it got warmer," you lied. You hated lying, but somehow you're a natural at it. It was strange. 

"Really? Eesh I guess you weren't in an  **ice** situation", Sans chuckled. 

"Yeah it was-wait a minute. Was that a pun?", you asked the skeleton. He nodded and continued chuckling. You really like puns, and heck you even made them puns too. They're mostly terrible. You liked the pun, but you just were, well emotionless at the moment. It seems that when he says it, you just don't laugh.

"Get it? Ice-"

"Yeah I do get it, and I thought it was really funny, but I don't know, when you say it, you basically killed it", you admitted. You just looked down at the floor and you felt awkward. 

You realized you still haven't checked the bag.

You also realized that Sans caught onto your plan.

"Give it back!", Sans said as he pounced onto the bag. You dashed to the bag and looked up to see him heading right towards you. Your eyes widen as you tried to escape, but you failed. You fell and Sans fell right on top of you. You then heard a knock and soon you see James coming in. His eyes turned wide as saucers. 

"Woah! Okay, now (y/n) I know your desperate, but you don't try-"

"WE WEREN'T DOING ANYTHING!", you and Sans shrieked. You saw him turn cyan and you turn into a light pink. James just gave you a bored look before he had an evil smirk on his face. 

"Did I ask if you guys did anything? No, I said don't try running with the bag again. Frisk and Chara nearly tripped", James chuckled. You swear you feel your face get even hotter because of embarrassment. James walked over and he snatched the bag away from you. You whined just a little. 

"Ya know, if you were really weren't doing anything, you and Sans should've gotten off of each other", James snickered. You and Sans both looked at each other and you both tried pulling away. You stepped on Sans's shoelace and that made fall. He tried grabbing onto something, and he grabbed you. You soon fell with him. You both heard a 'SNAP' and turned around. 

"Oohhhhh! I see why Alphys, Undyne, Sylvia, and everybody else shipped you! You guys are so adorable", James squealed. 

"Hey! Give me the phone!", you shrieked an octave higher. You lunged towards James but he dodged and you fell onto the floor again. You seriously need to stop acting clumsy. 

"Undyne! Alphys! Come look at this picture-"

"DON'T LISTEN TO HIM!", you shrieked. You ran after James as he ran out the room. That means you left Sans alone in your room. Where he can go through your stuff. Alone. Without anybody looking. 

"What's this?", Sans asked softly. He found a snow globe. It had a city inside and of course there's snow. 

"How dare you!", said a voice with a British accent. Sans turned around and saw a polar bear talking to him. 

"Who are you?!", Sans asked in bewilderment. The polar bear stood up tall and bowed to Sans.

"I am General Gerald. I am second in command and I protect the room", the bear said. Sans quickly put the snow globe Down, and walked away. 

"Get out of the room, and you won't get a bruise", General Gerald warned. Sans quickly teleported back downstairs. You were standing near the doorway of the living room. 

"Why do you want me to stand here? I don't understand. Hey what's with the cameras?!", you questioned. Frisk, Chara, Sylvia, Cynthia, James, Alphys, Undyne, and Shimshei were all making you stand and they all had their phones and cameras out! 

"Just in time! Sans get over here, stand right next to (y/n)!", Frisk said. They motioned Sans over and you groaned. You already had enough trouble with this guy. You suddenly remembered its Christmas time. 

Christmas time=decorations

Decorations=ornaments, mistletoe, tinsles 

Mistletoe=kissing

You were under one right now with Sans. 

You gasped and groaned even more. 

"Noooo!"

"Yes!"

"You punks have to kiss now!", Undyne cheered. Sans soon caught on and he turned cyan. You blushed(very slightly, like so slightly like it doesn't even see) and faced Sans. You leaned in without hesitation and kissed him on his teeth. Then you quickly parted. You looked at Sans and he has this dream like look in his eyes. He also has a lips mark on his teeth. That made you laugh. 

"S-so, did y-you like i-it?", Alphys asked nervously. 

"Sorry, but uh even if I did, I couldn't. Angels can't fall in love or stuff like that. Its impossible, so I can kiss anybody without regrets. Okay just slight regret but that's it", you explained to Alphys. You heard everybody go 'awwwwwww' and they soon stopped taking pictures. 

"Punk you're an angel?!", Undyne boomed. That made most of the monsters look towards your way. Your arm grabbed your other arm. It made you feel more secure. 

"Uh, a-actually I don't k-know. I just have wings and they classified me as an angel. Also it depends how the wings look like. If they're jagged or torn, they're considered 'Fallen' and uh I have wings that look like an angel's wings", you explained. 

"Excuse me," said a low voice. You turned to the voice and it was the Asgore person," If you don't mind, but can you show us your wings?". Everybody looked at you expectantly. You decided why not. 

"Uh sure I guess", you said awkwardly," oh but if you guys don't mind, uh I will have to take off my shirt to show, I mean I have a bra so you dont-"

"Its alright dear, we're okay with that", Toriel said soothingly. You sighed in relief and proceeded to take off your shirt. You turned around so everybody sees your back. They all saw the wings all folded. You then started to extend your wings. Your wings expanded and they can see every detail of the feathers and the curl at the tip of it. 

"Wow", Sans breathed. You forgot Sans was next to you. You felt a bit awkward that he's really close. You heard the other monsters gasp in awe and that made you smile. 

"Those are lovely", Toriel complimented. You blushed and mumbled out a 'Thank you'. You got your shirt again and put it back on. The wings were still out, but you put your shirt back on. 

"Well now that's over, how about we start dinner and the kids can start wrappin up the presents?", you asked. They all agreed and nodded and you headed towards your room. Before you did both Asgore and Sans needed to talk to you. 

"Pardon me Ms. (Y/n) but I need to go to a meeting with Frisk. Is it alright if they go?", Asgore asked. He had a worried look. You nodded and gave him a thumbs up. He smiled and soon both of them left. 

"Uh, (y/n)?", said a voice behind you. You immediately frowned and turned around. Sans was a light shade of cyan. Oh, he also still has the lips mark. 

"Yeah?", you responded. You seriously wanted to just sleep from today. You also need to talk with General Gerald. 

"Uh, can you like uh, maybe help me and Paps find a place to live?", Sans asked you. You immediately brightened up and pulled him upstairs. 

"Oh that's so easy! Don't worry we'll get started right away!", you replied happily. You and Sans quickly teleported to your room again. You pulled out your laptop and started looking for houses. You suddenly had an idea. 

"Hey, you should all live in Maywell View! Not a single human lives there and you can meet all sorts of magical creatures!", you said. Sans said 'uh huh'. You looked up and you saw him observing the snow globe you had. 

"Ya numb skull, your supposed to help look for the house too", you chuckled. Sans groaned and he stood right next to you. You gave him a strange look. 

"What?", Sans asked. 

"You dummy, you can get on the bed", you said. Sans sat on the bed and started looking through available houses with without you. You both ended up doing that for the rest of the day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you! Yes you reader, can make your wings go through your shirt of whatever you're wearing without ripping it. Perks of having magic! Also James doesn't want you to get your presents until you finally get a honeymoon with Snas XD anyways feel free to comment! Oh and why you end up helping Snas with searching houses even if you don't trust him....well I got it planned out! Don't worry :3


	7. Chapter 7

You woke up. You honestly had the best sleep you ever had in years. Usually you end up talking with this man. His name is Mr. Wing Dings but you call him Gaster. This time, you didn't dream of him. You smiled and decided to sleep a bit more. You turned to face the other way and your eyes went wide. 

_**Sans was right next to you.** _

_**"**_ Aw hell nah", you whispered.

You slowly got out of bed and left him there. You turned to face Gerald and gave him a 'take care of him and make sure nothing bad happens' look. Gerald nodded and he turned back to his teddy self. You tip toed out of the room and headed downstairs.  _What in the world happened last night_ , you wondered. You headed downstairs and saw James with a huge grin on his face. 

"Did you and your boyfriend sleep well?", James snickered. You face heated up in embarrassment and anger. You shoved James out of the way and started making cereal. You got your bowl and trudged your way to the kitchen table. You started munching and you saw James smiling at you as you ate. 

"You like him don't-"

You spat out all your cereal and looked at James with wide eyes. James was covered with milk, and lucky charms. You heard laughing behind you and saw Cynthia. She has a purple bandana for the day. 

"Duuuuudde! I need a picture of this", Cynthia said. She pulled out her phone and took a picture of James. James immediately frowned making Cynthia laugh even more. He got up and grabbed a towel to wipe away the mess. You heard Cynthia mumbling how the picture is going to be her wallpaper. You chuckled and continued eating. You heard James saying that he was going to go change, but you didn't care. He deserved it anyways. He came back downstairs with a frown. 

"(Y/n)! You and Sans need to go out on a date", James said harshly. You were being a bit distracted at the moment. You saw a speck of dust and you wanted to see where it goes. You then felt the air escape from you, and everything soon turned black. 

"(Y/n)?! (Y/n)?!", James panicked. She fell to the floor. What had happened? Cynthia was shaking (y/n). Nothing. She couldn't have died, or else James would've seen her Soul! Even Cynthia would've seen her Soul. Who else knows her well enough-

Sans. 

"SANS GET YOUR BONY TAILBONE DOWN HERE", James yelled. Within a second, Sans was downstairs, and he was a mess. He had beads of sweat on his forehead. His pinprick eyes were looking around the place until he saw (y/n). 

"Sans can you-"

" _ **what did you do to her?!**_ ", Sans growled. James looked up to see Sans's right eye glowing blue as his left pinprick eye disappeared. He looked terrifying, but not as terrifying when (y/n) gets angry. 

"Nothing! So you better help us or she might die!", Cynthia yelled back. James looked back at Cynthia and James can see she's ready to summon Cerberus(yes Cynthia won a bet with Hades). James looked between the two of them. They need to help him! 

" _ **if you did nothing then why is she-"**_

"ALRIGHT THATS ENOUGH!", James boomed. They both looked at him, and James stared them down. Sans growled but James stood up and looked down at Sans. That made Sans stay quiet. James sighed in relief and went back to (y/n)'s side. 

Darkness. That's all you see. You felt your chest tightening and you need air now. What did you do?! As you think of it, the bracelet and your work has been put off. Is that the reason why? You felt utterly dumb for not realizing sooner. You haven't checked the list in who knows how long. All because you kept hanging around with Sans. 

"(Y/n)", said a deep voice," For not completing your task, you shall not be able to use your wings for a week until you accept your Soulmate"

"Soulmate?! What Soulmate?! Also what do you mean I can't use my wings?! That's not fair!", you said frantically. Soon you saw light and color. 

"Before you leave this realm," said the deep voice," know that Life isn't always fair" 

Karma, was a bitch.

And with that, you were back in the real world. 

"(Y/n)! You're okay! Thank stars", Cynthia said. You looked up to her before you felt James hugging you a bit too tight. You sighed before looking down at the floor. That's when you lost it and started crying. 

"What I'm I going to do?! I have a soulmate and I can't use my wings! Oh why did Karma have to surprise me! Why?!", you whined. James and Cynthia looked at you confusingly. 

"Did you say soulmate", said a oh so familiar voice. You looked up and saw Sans. Flip, he heard your wailing and complaining. You nodded and looked down. You can't use your wings! Its like cutting a shark's fins. They're useless and vulnerable. Soon after that, they die. You know you don't die, but you will be very weak. Sans soon embraced you into a hug. You looked up and started crying all over again. It was his fault that made you get distracted. 

"Your my soulmate", Sans growled. You looked up in bewilderment before screaming. You felt fangs slowly breaking your skin. You started crying and screaming causing a ruckus in the kitchen. 

"Sans let go of her!", Cynthia growled. She tried prying off Sans, but he didn't budge. James manage to get a hold of him with the summoned vines. You immediately felt like flying off, but you can't. 

Your wings are off limits. 

You high tailed it out of there making a mad dash towards the front door. You were outside and you were running all the way towards the park you always knew and loved. So many thoughts were going through your head. 

 _Soulmate?! Why did he bite me?! Why did he do that to me?! How come he said I'm his soulmate?! I don't want to have a soulmate_ , you thought as you kept running. Being a magical hybrid had its perks. First of all, you don't get tired as easily. There's a reason why. You're half a demon of mischief, and the other half is supposedly cupid. You didn't believe the cupid part though. Demons of mischief always have to get out of the scene, so they have the ability to run fast and dodge. 

Toriel, Undyne, Alphys, Papyrus, and everybody else all ran downstairs to see what was happening. They saw Sans growling and he looked furious. They also saw Cynthia trying to calm him down and Jane's has vines trapping Sans. 

"Sans!", Toriel yelled. Sans immediately turned around to face them, and his face soften. He didn't want his friends to see him like this. 

"Dude! What happened to ya?!", Undyne asked. Most monsters looked confused except for one. Flowey.

"Isn't it obvious? The smiley trashbag's soulmate just ran off!", Flowey huffed. Everybody looked at him before looking at Sans. 

"Is......is that true Sans?", Toriel asked softly. Nobody ever seen Sans like this. Sans looked down before slowly nodding. Everybody gasped. 

You had an idea. You quickly scurried up to the closest tree you can find before taking out your phone. If you were right, you might have a picture of the skeleton. 

"Come on! Where is it? Where are- ah ha! Got it", you mumbled under your breath. You quickly posted it before running off again. 

_**Hey everybody! The bird here! I need everybody to distract this little skeledude just for a while, thanks! #HelpTheBird** _

You posted it on every single social media you have. It has gotten numerous likes and comment saying they will help in any way possible. Some even said to go through water just in case he can smell you. You immediately ran through some sprinklers as you were heading towards your destination. You went through bushes and perfume stores just to hide your scent. Who knows what Sans is capable of. 

Sans escaped the vines and now looking for you. He still remembers your scent and he started following where it went. Some people were walking by and they looked back at The Bird's post. 

"Hey skeleton! Wanna take a picture with us?", a couple of kids asked. Sans just shrugged and they took a group selfie. They said thanks and left him. They posted the picture with #HelpTheBird. The hastag was becoming popular and people were distracting Sans left to right. 

"Hey skeleton! Do you want to join the party upcoming week? Everybody is welcome", a woman said handing him a flyer," Invite your monster friends too! It would be great to meet them"

"Yo skeleton! How about I show you houses that are available", said a man. He got Sans and started showing houses. This almost distracted Sans. Key word: Almost. 

"Thanks for the tour and all, names Sans but uh I gotta go-"

"Wait before you go, can I take a selfie?", the man asked. Sans shrugged and decided 'might as well right?'

It took hours for Sans to finally catch your scent again. What he didn't know was that you were already back at the house. Sans had to carry a lot of free samples and flyers. He got invited to many special events and he can bring the gang too. 

 _Why am I acting like this? This isn't really me so what's with me? Is it because of the soulmate thing? I didn't mean to scare her off, eesh wait till I'm in my heat cycle_ , Sans thought. He sat at the park bench. 

You opened the door and closed it. You had most of your thoughts sorted out already. He probably was trying to bite you because he was claiming you, but he can't taste your blood. Your blood supposedly has the perfect shade of red and it tastes pure. Once, this vampire back in Maywell View drank a little bit of your blood, and now that vampire has been executed because he kept trying to drain all your blood. You might as well say your blood is addicting. You saw most of the monsters and the squad looking at you. 

"I uh, needed to go run! I haven't exercise in a while, so I'm a go sleep now!", you said. You weren't lying, you needed to exercise. You were a bit out of shape, but you needed sleep right now. You trudged your way upstairs and went to your room. 

"General, get the unicorns to turn into NightMares, I need my room locked up and nobody can get in", you commanded. 

"Of course (y/n)!", the little British polar bear replied. You smiled and you went to take a shower. You heard the whinnies of the horses. Unicorns will turn into NightMares when necessary, that's why you love them! You changed into your pajamas and fell asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get it?? NightMARES?? A female horse is consider a made if you guys didn't know that! Male horses are called Stallions! So a male unicorn would be called NightStallion, though it doesn't sound as menacing, but hey who cares right? Oh and yeah, I'm rush in this, but hey, it doesn't matter right? Sorry for rushing ┐(￣ヮ￣)┌


	8. Chapter 8

You woke up to some banging on your door. You saw the stuff animals turning back to their guardian like form. Each animal had a helmet with wings on the sides. They hopped onto the NightMares and Stallions and waited for your command. You yawned and started to stretch. Queen Polar turned into a guardian form too, but she has bows and arrows. Sir Charles was the leader of the bears, so he is the first defense. You stood up, and walked over to the door. 

"Who is it?", you asked timidly. You didn't want to get a lecture from Cynthia or James. They sometimes baby you too much, it gets annoying. Then again, you're the one who gets drunk just from drinking soda. You were waiting for a response but soon, the door got busted open and Sans was right in front of you. 

**_Flipping Sans!_ **

Sans tackled you and he was hugging you to death. You gasped and that set everything in motion. The animals charged towards Sans, but Sans started fighting back.  _Oh no! Sans will die if he keeps fighting_ , you thought. Once the animals are in motion, it is nearly impossible to calm them down until their target is destroyed. That's another reason why you have so many stuffed animals in the room. Each animal, has an ability, for example, the dog. The dogs have a high amount of stamina and they can track anyone down. 

But enough of that! You need to save Sans. Oh how you want to use your wings.  _Karma if you can read my mind right now, I will do anything to save Sans right now! Please, I need my wings! I can't let him die or else I die_ , you thought. You did the only thing that can somewhat protect Sans. You embraced him too and that caused him to be a whining mess. You heard the animals charging and soon they attacked. 

"I love you Sans," you whispered. 

"I love you more", Sans replied. He didn't know what was happening but he soon saw your wings appeared. They were far larger than the last time. It covered him and you, enough to shield you from the outside world. 

You started screaming in agony. The claws of the animals were scraping your wings.

.

.

.

.

Your wings! You got them back! You would be very happy right now, but your suffering right now. You felt some feathers fall off as you kept shielding the both of you. You were crying now. Sans was trying to calm you down, but he doesn't know how. You needed a hug. You needed someone to tell you everything will be alright. What did she say? 

_"I do not care if you cry, you need to persevere the animal attacks. I specifically made this one target you"_

_"B-But it hurts!"_

_"It does not matter if it hurts, a stuff animal will always never hurt you"_

_"A stuff animal is connected-"_

"Shhh! Hey, it will be alright okay", Sans said softly. You just remembered those words. You don't even know if there was a way to stop the creatures. You kept crying. You know nobody can hear you. Why? Because, stuffed animals sacrifice some of their cotton to muffle all the sound coming from the area. You felt like dying, but you have to last very long, or else both of you would die. You felt..... **determined**. 

* * *

 

It has been hours and the animals finally show some signs of stopping. Your wings are sore and your back are filled with scratches. You feel numb. Why did you gasp?! You were shaking and you felt fresh new tears again. You needed to heal. You lost a lot of blood. You saw Sans and he just gave you the most sympathetic look anyone has ever seen. Your head was so light headed, it was hard to think. Hard to breathe. Hard to stay conscious. Your skin felt clammy. You had trouble breathing, you can't do this anymore.

Sans was....terrified. He heard the screaming from the stuff animals. He heard the horses, the claws scratching the wings. He even saw feathers fall. You were a mess. 

"(Y/n)?", Sans asked softly. He heard a tearing noise and soon he heard you screaming. Sans looked up to see one of the wing being teared. He saw General and he looked like a savage animal. 

You had enough of this! You need to calm them down. You let your wings rest and you faced them. The animals were all terrifying. You tried remembering something that calmed them all down. They waited patiently for an action. Why? Then you finally remembered the last part of those words. 

" _A stuff animal is connected with the Soul and mind, if you're calm, then they're calm. If you're scared and hurt, they will go crazy and keep attacking"_

"Stop. Attacking Sans", you said with a hoarse voice. The animals soon stopped and returned to their original state. They turned back to their motionless state and they started sleeping once more. You chuckled before falling into the ground.

.

.

.

.

You're back in the realm again. You stood up, wincing at the pain. 

"Karma? I did it, I accepted Sans", you said nervously. You heard a chuckle. You felt naked. You had your clothes, but you felt naked. This time you saw Karma and their throne. 

"Ah yes, I have seen it. I must say, you are devoted when it comes to loved ones. As for that, I shall help restore your wings and you shall be good as new. Goodbye now", Karma replied. You soon were back in reality again. There you saw Sans's face and everybody else's face. You sat up and looked at everyone around. They all had worried looks. You noticed you were in the living room. You stood up and walked upstairs. You needed to rest. You felt bad for not explaining, but you need some time. Also maybe some cuddling too. 

"I'm going to sleep.....goodnight", you said. You walked to your room and you saw everything looked clean. You thought it was Sans who did it. If you accepted him as your soulmate, then he's your soulmate. You can't deny your feelings for him now. You got under the covers and tried sleeping, but you were scared. 

You heard some shuffling and you felt arms around you. You turned around and saw Sans and he was looking right at you. You decided 'Eh why not, he's technically my boyfriend now' and cuddled with him. 

"Goodnight", you mumbled before falling asleep. You felt a purr before drifting off to sleep.  

 

* * *

 

"The Bird hasn't been to any of the meetings lately", A witch said. Witches, wizards, warlocks, satyrs, nymphs, and other magical creatures were at the Hall Of Mercy. 

"Well isn't it obvious? She is trying to get used to her Soulmate", said a Satyr. Everyone gasped and looked at them. 

"What about her other Soulmate?-"

"They somehow manage to breach the bond and they both lived", said a wizard. Murmuring was happening throughout the Hall. Soon the leader showed up. 

"It has came to my attention that my daughter has a soulmate now", said the leader. Everybody soon nodded. 

"Well that means one thing", the leader said menacingly. Everybody stood still and silent as they waited for him to continued. 

"We need to throw a party for the two lovebirds!", the leader boomed. He started snickering and the rest sighed in relief. 

"Hey come on! I'm the Demon Of Mischief, I need to make fun of them", the leader chuckled. 

"But what if you know who sees her mate?", asked a nymph. The leader hummed before responding. 

"Isn't it obvious, I'm her father so any harm to her or her mate, and you know who  _ **is dead**_ ", the leader growled. Everybody shrunk in their size. They are not ready for their leader to be mad again. Not like last time. He may be the demon of mischief, but he is a demon. 

* * *

Sans was taking a whiff of (y/n)'s hair. She smelled very lovely. She also was very soft and her lips looked even softer. Sans really wanted to know if this was just the soulbond making him feel very territorial. Either ways, he loves that she belongs to him now! 

 "I belong with you, you belong with me, your my sweetheart", Sans sang softly. Your smell was very strong throughout this whole room. Of course, this was your room. Sans decided to give her a peck on her forehead. She smiled in her sleep and that made Sans's Soul flutter. He imagined then what would happen if he was in heat right now. 

 _No! Don't think of that Sans! She would be scared, but then again that's if she's scared_ , Sans thought. He shook the thoughts away. He decided to spoon her and soon after that he fell asleep. What he didn't notice was someone was looking at then with a sorrowful look. 

"Heh, sorry I couldn't be your soulmate in this timeline (y/n)", they said before returning back to their place. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heheheheheheheheheh?


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You explain and you get invited to a party!

"So then I went back to the realm and I guess that's how I healed?", you said as everyone listened intently," and after that, that's when I woke up and decided to sleep"

"Soo that means you guys are together!", James teased. You gave him a long stare and blinked very slowly. He was smiling but now he stopped. He quickly shuffled away and headed towards the kitchen. 

"Anybody else?", you asked. Everybody shook their head and decided to leave you alone. You sighed and stood up. You winced a little bit. You have bandages on your back, but Karma did say it will heal. Your wings are already healed, so that's good. You got your boots and jacket and you left the house. Sans ended up sleeping again. You didn't mind, he needed rest. Also, it was kind of your fault he's sleeping in. 

* * *

_**Last night:** _

_You needed to go to the bathroom, but you're a bit scared. No face it, you're really scared of the dark but you deal with it. You suddenly had an idea!_

_"Sans! Help me get to the bathroom", you whispered. Sans groaned and you started to cry. That made Sans get up and helped you get to the bathroom. You asked if he can stay with you, and he agreed. It was awkward silence as you did your duty._

* * *

"Man, last night was really awkward", you mumbled under your breath. You whistled and Shimshei started following you. 

"Hey there!", you signed.

"Hello (y/n), hey did ya hear? The monsters got most of their rights on Christmas", Shimshei said. You felt yourself smiling and Shimshei noticed. She whispered out a 'oh no' before you spoke. 

"I guess you can say-"

"Don't you dare-"

"Its a  **christmas miracle** ", you chuckled. Shimshei groaned and kept walking. She soon found a squirrel and chased it up a tree. 

"Ya know, I don't get why you canines chase squirrels", you said pondering over the thought,"Oh and Christmas past, so where's my present?".You and her were heading over the park. Some little kids ran over to the wolf and started petting her. Some even gave her crackers. Soon they left and the both of you continued walking. You made it to the park and now you are walking around the park. 

"Perks of being an animal, you get free food", Shimshei said happily. You huffed and continued walking. 

"Hey you still haven't answered my questions", you replied back. Shimshei gave you a questioning look. 

"What question?", she asked. You groaned and hit your face against a street pole. Shimshei flinched because she thinks it might hurt. She got it right because it hurts a lot. After that dizziness from the blood loss, you still need to recover and this isn't helping. You kept doing it until someone stopped you. 

"Ya know, for being the bird, you're quite pathetic when it comes to intimidation", said a familiar voice. Shimshei perked up at the voice and ran to them. You turned around and smiled. It was your dad. He wasn't supposed to be in the human world for a reason. He's a magical creature called an Alpha. Or Squishy. 

"Dad! Hey its been so long", you said as you ran to him. You jumped and he caught you. 

"That's my girl! You've haven't changed a bit", your dad chuckled. As a Squishy or Alpha, they're creatures that aren't supposed to speak but he is able to. They have no legs but they do have arms. Alphas have larger horns than an average Squishy and he also has wings. A nice blue skin color though. 

 "Look at you! You haven't grown", you shot back. Your dad gave you an exaggerated gasp before putting you down. He made a dramatic pose. 

"How dare you hurt my feelings! I am hurt", he wailed. You giggled at his goofy behavior. Shimshei barked and it caught his attention. 

 "And look who it is! The one and only Shimshei", your dad chuckled. He gave a pat on her head before facing you. 

"You might be wondering why I'm here", said your dad. You nodded," well I came because I want to invite you to a party", your dad exclaimed. You gasped. You love parties. You can dance and eat food too! 

"Really! Awesome, okay when is it going to happen?", you asked. Your dad was scribbling on a sheet of paper before handing it to you. "Its going to be next week so you better be there, oh and bring your soulmate too", your dad chuckled. You pouted and playfully socked him. 

"You did this just to see my mate?!", you asked. He nodded before opening a portal to Maywell View. 

"Yeah! I am the Demon of Mischief for a reason, anyways see ya later alligator", you dad said. 

"In a while crocodile", you said as you did a lazy flag salute.

"Wait!", you signed. Your dad gave you a curious look.

"You may be the demon of mischief but how many people really know you? Your'e not that famous like the Seven Deadly Sins", you signed.

"True that", your dad sighed. Your dad chuckled before flying into the portal. It soon vanished and everything was quiet. You looked at Shimshei and gave her a 'let's go home' look. She nodded and the both of you walked back home. 

* * *

 Sans woke up and you weren't there. He started to panick but then he felt a wave of fear going through him. What if she was going to die? What if she's being torture?! He started to hyperventilate but soon he heard you yelling out 'I'm home' and that made him calm again. He heard you coming to your room. 

You were heading to your room. The lazy bag of bones probably hasn't woken up yet! You need to tell him about your dad and the party. You sighed and opened the door. You looked around the room and saw Sans still on the bed. 

"Saaannnnsss, wake up",you said as you poked his face. You kept poking it.  _How does he make facial expressions if he's just a skeleton_ , you thought. You hopped onto the bed and started poking his sides. Nothing. You were tracing imaginary circles on his face before an idea popped up into your head. 

"Hey I have a ton of stuff to tell you.......a  **skele-ton** ", you whispered. Sans opened his sockets and looked at you. He gave you a grin and not some strained one you've seen before. 

"Yeah?", he asked you. You nodded. 

"Yup and you need to get up before things end up going down in here", you replied as you were slowly pushing Sans off the bed. He groaned. 

"Nooooo, give me five more minutes-"

"I will break the bond-"

"I'm awake! Wow just look at that sun?! Isn't it beautiful", Sans said. He quickly scrambled off the bed and rushed to the bathroom.  

"You're a skeleton! You don't go to the bathroom......do you?", you asked. You cocked your head sideways as Sans peered out the bathroom doorway. 

"Uh no. Us skeletons don't", he mumbled. You gave him a 'ಠ_ಠ' look. You jumped off the bed and headed to the door.

"I will give you some space okay? Also you seriously need to probably find a new home. I can't let you stay in my room forever", you said before closing the door and heading downstairs. You're going to eat some breakfast! 

"(Yyyyyyy/nnnnnnnnn)! Its so cold in here!", Frisk yelled. They ran up to you and they tried doing their best puppy eyes. Frisk did this just to make you turn on the heater. Unfortunately, their puppy eyes don't work anymore! 

"Go to the corner then", you said simply. Frisk cocked their head and gave you a strange look. 

"Why?", they asked.  _Oh this is too easy_ , you thought as you slowly started to smile. At this moment, Frisk knew, they messed up. 

"Because, its ninety degrees", you snorted. Frisk groaned and started running to Cynthia so they can complain about what you just said. 

"My dear, can I talk to you?", Toriel said from behind. You jumped and squeaked before turning around. 

"Yes?", you asked her. Toriel is basically everybody's mom in this house. Whenever she raises her voice or even say anything in a concern voice, you know something's up. Or something's wrong. 

"I've been meaning to tell you, me, Asgore, Frisk, and Flowey are all moving to a new home. I was worried that you might be upset now that Frisk is leaving", Toriel said sadly. Your heart immediately broke in two. 

* * *

Sans felt your Soul immediately turn dark and dim. He gasped before heading downstairs. He peered through the corner and saw you with a '(҂>_<)' look. You were talking with Toriel. It looked like you were about to cry, but right when it looks like it, you're smiling and happy. You finished talking with her and soon the both of you headed towards Sans's way. He teleported to the kitchen and saw Chara, Sylvia, Frisk, all clinging onto James as he desperately tried to make pancakes. 

"Heh, seems that you're in a  **mix** ", Sans said. That caught James's attention and he gave Sans puppy eyes. 

"Dude, you have to help me! Please, and if you do, I'll give (y/n) the bag with the unicorns you bought her", James said quickly before nearly falling onto the floor. The children started laughing and tried dragging James down. He made a 'hnnnnggg' sound before flipping a pancake. Sans barely registered what James said until a couple seconds after. 

" **YOU WHAT?!** ", Sans shrieked. James had beads of sweat on his forehead and it isn't the cooking and the heat. 

"I was going to give it to her when you guys finally go on your honeymoon", James squeaked. When the kids heard 'Honeymoon' they all got off of James and leeched onto Sans. Heck, Chara actually hung onto Sans's jacket. 

"Ooohhhhhh! Are you guys getting married?", Chara smirked. Sans tried balancing but its hard when three kids are climbing all over you. Frisk gave Sans a Lenny face and Sylvia made a lewd sign. Sans blushed and he nearly fell to the floor. 

"Dude! James you have to help me-"

"You didn't help me!", James replied back. 

 You heard Sans and James arguing, but you shrugged it off. You looked at the time, and as you were doing it, a small explosion of flour happened in the kitchen. You looked up and turned to look and see James and the squad covered in flour. You snorted. Too precious!

You took a picture of them.

 

And saved it as your lock screen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm still rush in this, oh well :D


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knows man, you go back to your homeland but you don't take Snas with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry!!! I'm so sorry!! I know I should be working on the others but ahhhhhh I just had some ideas for this one. I'm so sorry!!

You walked back to your bedroom. You wanted to visit your dad. Your mom called you and said that your dad somehow manage to create legs whenever he wanted. It was nice to be honest. You went to grab some clothes and walked into the bathroom. You decided to take a shower as you walk in the bathroom. When you did, you pull aside the shower curtain and you screamed. 

"AHHHHHHHHHHH", said a skeleton. Not just a skeleton. It looked so much like Sans.....but so different?

"AHHH QUIEN DIABLOS ERES TÚ?!", you shrieked. Before you can even do anything, the Sans looking skeleton shushed you.This isn't Sans, you thought. His eyes.....the skeleton's eyes.....it's so, unusual. 

.

.

This skeleton's eyes are different. One blue eye on his right.....and a yellow star on his left. This isn't Sans after all. 

"Ummmm hi there! My name is Ink and I am just looking for a place to hide! Ya see I cheated on this bet-"

"JAMMMESSS-"

"SHUSH!", this Ink...Sans...skeleton...thing said. He out a skeletal hand over my mouth.  _What the fuckkkkkk is going on here?! Does Sans have cousins who look really like each other?_ , you thought. You wanted to scream, you really do, this is so...strange? You wanted to do something, but thats the thing, you kept telling yourself to calm down despite the situation. Your heart is pounding right your chest. Your adrenaline is coursing though your whole body. You wanted to, no you needed to take at least a step back. 

"Let me introduce myself again. My name is Ink. I cheated on a bet. My friend, hehe he got mad, soooo I'm hiding in this universe!", Ink whispered, "Now, I'm going to let you go and please stay silent about this"

You nodded. What else can you do? You wanted to take a shower. Then again, taking a shower right now doesn't seem to fitting in this type of situation. 

"So......you're saying you cheated on a bet and now you're practically dead so you're in hiding", you repeated. Ink nodded. 

"Though can I ask? What's 'quien diablos here's tu'?", Ink said. You were lost in thought but then you snapped out of it.

"huh? What did you say?", you replied back.

"Ah! Never mind ", Ink sighed. He shrugged and stepped out of the tub. After he did that, you decided not to take a bath anymore, you are still clean right? What's wring with skipping a shower or a bath? Nothing! 

"I'm going back outside" you mumbled before, well, stepping outside. You grabbed random clothing that still looks clean and headed downstairs.  _Screw Ink for now, I want to see my dad with legs_ , you thought. You teleported away

* * *

You are now In your "hometown", known as

Evergreen. 

Yes, the name is literally Evergreen. 

"Home sweet home, even though I was literally wanting to get out of here around a week ago", you whispered. The streets were on the forest floor as the towering Evergreen trees were home to thousand of creatures. The large sea right beside the forest for those who can't walk on land. Tunnels under the ocean for creatures to travel in to get to a destination. Clouds are homes to the angels and those related. A tunnel leading to the Underworld for those who have committed crime, or just to visit and see the structures down there. 

You walked for a while and soon saw a vine. They're a great way to get around Evergreen. You hopped on with some other creatures and headed to Cupid's Dome. 

.

.

.

.

Cupid's Dome is where you mom is. Your dad is in the underworld making plans with Hades himself. 

You sighed at the smell of Cupid's Dome. The smell of baked goods and flowers. Your mom wasn't just the only one there. Hundreds of her kids(thus meaning your siblings(thus meaning they're also hopeless romantics(thus meaning lots of them reading Twilight))) and Aphrodite were there. Your mom was the shortest one there.

.

.

.

.

.

She's eight feet tall.

And you're only five feet and three inches(gah the disadvantages of being short)!!!!

"Ma?", you asked. All your siblings and Aphrodite stopped and turn to look at you. Your mom looked around before looking at you.

"(Y/n), you came back so soon, ah but it's nice seeing you up here, haven't seen you in a while since you were with your dad", your mom said softly.

"ARE YOU FINALLY ACCEPTING THAT YOU'RE PART OF CUPID'S DOME?", One of your siblings said. You just barely came into Cupid's Dome and you're already bombarded with questions.

"YEAH! STOP BEING A REBEL AND JOIN US! YOU'LL FIND TRUE LOVE AND STOP HOOKING UP WITH-"

"SHUT UP SEBASTIAN I DON'T NEED SOME STUCK UP ASSHOLE TELLING ME WHAT TO DO WITH MY LOVE LIFE-"

"(Y/N)! DON'T BE RUDE TO YOUR YOUNGER SIBLINGS-"

"SHUT UP DANIEL-"

"HOW ABOUT YOU SHUT UP-"

"WHY DON'T YOU SHARON?-"

"CALM DOWN EVERYBODY-"

"Aw sorry Rose-"

"YEAH! CALM DOWN (Y/N)-"

"I HOPE YOU NEVER FIND TRUE LOVE JULES-"

"THAT'S NOT NICE-"

"YEAH AND NEITHER IS YOU TRISTAN-"

"SHUT UP (Y/N)-"

"YOU SHUT UP DONNA-"

"WHY DON'T YOU BE QUIET BECAUSE YOU'RE SHORT-"

"WHAT'S SHORTER THAN ME IS YOUR TEMPER RAY-"

"(Y/N) JUST BECAUSE YOUR SMALL DOESN'T MEAN YOU GOTTA BE ANGRY"

"JUST BECAUSE YOUR EGO IS BIG DOESN'T MEAN-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH", your mother roared. Everyone stopped talking and yelling and turned to their mother. She may be 'short' but she's powerful. You rolled your eyes while everyone else pleaded mercy. Your mother turned to you with tired eyes.

"(Y/n), welcome home", she said with a tired smile. 

"Mom, how did I get all these siblings in the first place, all I remember is that I came back home one day and saw  _ **them**_ ", you gestured to your siblings. 

"I had an affair-"

"What the hell mom?!", you hissed. It was always your dad and mom and Luna. Thats it! No one else in the family just you four. Now you have hundreds of siblings?!

"Your dad didn't give me enough pleasure-"

"But that didn't mean you had to go and hook up with somebody! Did they even give you enough pleasure like you wanted?!", you said. Your mom looked down in shame.

"No, but they got me pregnant-"

"Why mom! Why?", you asked.

"I don't know...I don't know...I'm sorry", her voice cracked. Now she's crying. All your siblings turn to face you. They had murderous looks in their eyes. You're not surprised. You want them to loathe you. All except Rose. Rose is precious. Also, its Rose thats the only one not giving you a murderous glare, she seems sad. 

"(Y/n) run. There's too many, I'll handle them", Aphrodite whispered. You turned and soon all your siblings attacked. 

"YOU BITCH", yelled Sebastian.

"WHORE", yelled Jules. 

"YOU FILTHY SLUT", yelled Sharon. Sharon can fuck off. 

"YOU GUYS ARE CUPIDS SHUT UP AND GROW THE FUCK UP", Aphrodite yelled, "YOUR MOM CRIED, SO WHAT? SHE ALWAYS CRIES, THAT'S HOW SHE IS! ACCEPT THAT AND RESPECT YOUR OLDEST SIBLING (Y/N)! SHE'S KNOWN TO KILL ALL FOR THOSE WHO STEP OUT OF LINE SO SHUT UP OR YOU'RE GONNA DIE!"

"Thanks for that exaggeration on the me killing those who step out of line", you whispered to Aphrodite. Aphrodite gave you a wink and you blushed. Aphrodite is rather charming to anyone. All the siblings slumped in defeat. They still had murderous glares.

"Go ahead and glare. Not the first time I've received those. Hell, you guys were just an accident too, your 'mom' didn't plan to have you guys in the first place anyways", you said simply. You winked back at Aphrodite and walked out of Cupid's Dome. You do feel bad for your mom, she never wanted to have more kids, but there she is breaking down every time because she has so many kids that she didn't even want. 

You sighed and used a vine to head down to the ground. You were waiting with a Satyr, a  Wood Nymph, and a werewolf. You locked eyes with the Satyr and they made a "call me" sign to you. You shook your head no and smiled. The Satyr gave a sad smile and a shrug before walking to a branch where it's dedicated to Satyrs. It literally is called "SatyVille", you snorted at the name of it.

"Huh.....wonder what's Sans and the rest are doing. I left without telling them", you whispered to yourself as you hopped off the vine to another vine.

* * *

It was chaos back home. 

Sans found Ink.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes its a bit rushed. Oh and Luna is a bunny, and miss you guys, sorry I haven't updated the others, I just had ideas for this one. Sorry   
>  ヽ（´ー｀）┌


End file.
